Bell Cranel
|-| Level 2 = |-| Level 1 = | Status = Alive | Relatives = Grandfather |Skill = Realis Phrase | Magic = Firebolt | Weapon = Hestia Knife | Light Novel = Volume 1 | Manga = Chapter 1 | Anime = Episode 1 | Japanese Voice = Matsuoka Yoshitsugu|Equipment = Rabbit Armor MK-III}} Bell Cranel is the main male protagonist. He is an aspiring adventurer in the goddess Hestia's Familia. After he leveled up to Level 2, he received the title Little Rookie, and the title Record Holder. Appearance Bell Cranel is a young teenager with white hair and crimson eyes; often compared to a rabbit, He prefers wearing light armor. He wears a hip-length beige coat with a small black patch on his right breast. Underneath is a long-sleeved black shirt. His pants are also basic-black, held up by a grey-beige belt with silver buckle. His foot-wear are a pair of shin-high, dark beige boots -with slight heel. Personality Bell is a kind, yet shy boy and is easily intimidated when facing a stronger opponent. He cares deeply for the people around him, especially his Goddess, Hestia. He considers her like family, after the death of his grandfather, who was the last remaining blood-relative. Though it is a good trait, he is often scolded by people around him for his trusting nature. Bell's goals didn't start out pure, as he wanted to be a adventurer in hopes of picking up girls -even thinking of starting a harem. But, after failing to impress Aiz, Bell set out to become stronger, to better fit her standing and to become more hero-like. History Bell was raised by his grandfather in a farming village near the labyrinth city Orario. He had heard and read many stories about heroes from his grandfather, forming his dream of aspiring to be a mighty one himself. In the past, Bell was almost killed by a Goblin and was saved by his grandfather. After his grandfather's death, he took it upon himself to leave the village. Traveling to the land of Orario to fulfill his dreams. Apon his arrival in the city, Bell atempted to enter numerous familias, but was rejected by each. Hestia, a Goddess, unable to find members willing to join her familia, asked him if he'd like to become the first member of her familia. Bell gladly accepted, and so started his new life, finally with a Goddess' blessing. Plot Volume 1 Bell is an aspiring adventurer that dreams of having a romantic encounter in a dungeon. This made him venture further than the recommended floor for his level, and he was unlucky enough to encounter a stray Minotaur. Bell was almost killed, but was saved by Aiz Valenstein. Moments after slaying the minotaur, Bell fell for Aiz. Recognizing his weak-looking state, he immediately ran away. After arriving back in town,he inquiring a bit about Aiz from his dungeon adviser, Eina Tulle. He knew he had to become stronger just to be able to get closer to her, so this became Bell's goal. After preparing to enter the dungeon the next day, Bell was stopped by a waitress from the Hostess of Fertility, Syr Flova. After giving him the Magic Stone he'd dropped, she gave him a breakfast-bento in exchange for him eating dinner in their shop. He accepted it, and proceeded to enter the dungeon. After returning to their headquarters, Hestia updated Bell's status and was shocked at the increase in Bell's ability values. She knew that the sudden increase was due to Bell's new skill: Single Minded Pursuit (a.k.a Realis Phrase in the anime). Hestia then left Bell alone in the headquarters to attend an event. Bell, not knowing the reason why his Goddess had become angry, remembered his promise to Syr. He then headed to the pub to fulfill it. Bell was served food and wine as well as being entertained by Syr, when a group from Loki's Familia entered the pub. Bell noticed that Aiz was among them. He secretly observed her from his corner, and was having a good time, up until the beastman of the group, Bete Louga brought up the incident from earlier in the day. Bete reminisced about the "tomato boy" ''that Aiz had saved, sending the eves-dropping Bell to become panicked. He fled the pub without thought, and headed straight for the dungeon to vent; although he was not properly geared. After recklessly entering the dungeon and fighting monsters as far as the 6th floor, Bell returned to his headquarters full of injuries. After treating his wounds, Hestia updated Bell's status. Both were shocked by the jump in his ability values. He was then told by Hestia to rest, and not to overexert himself since his injuries still had not healed. Hestia also informed Bell that she would attend a party, and would be gone for several days. Days after Hestia left, Bell was on his way to enter the dungeon once again. On his way, he was asked to run an errand by Arnya Flomel, a waitress at the Hostess of Fertility. He was to deliver Syr's purse that she'd forgotten on her way to the Monster Festival. Bell then met up with Hestia on his was on his way to the arena where the festival was being held. While looking for Syr, both were confronted by a Silverback, a monster that had escaped from the on going Monster Philia. Unbenounced to them, the Silverback had been charmed by Freya to target Hestia. Bell protected her and tried attempted to escape. They ended up in the maze-like structure of Daedalus Road, hoping to lose the Silverback; but to no avail. Bell tried to convince Hestia to escape by herself, but Hestia was stubborn, not budging from his side. With backs against the wall, Bell was not confident in himself. Hestia proposed to Bell to fight against the monster after she updates his status. By using the new weapon she had acquired for Bell, he agreed. After completing the update, he fought against the Silverback using his new weapon, Hestia's Dagger. He was finally able to defeat the monster. Moments after his victory, he saw Hestia had collapsed. Acting quickly, Bell got up to find help. While racing through crowd, he passed by Aiz and her Goddess, Loki, but he did not notice them. Meeting Syr by chance, he asked for her help, thus entering the . Apon hearing that Hestia had collapsed due to fatigue, calmed his nervse. He was then praised by Syr for his achievement in defeating the Silverback. Volume 2 Bell was scolded by Eina when he reported to her that he explored the 7th floor of the dungeons. He explained to her that his abilities were sufficient enough to explore past Eina's recommended floors. Eina then requested to see Bell's status so that she could confirm. whether what Bell said was true or not. After seeing his stats were good enough, she accepted his request to go further down the dungeon, but insisted that he needed to have his equipment replaced. Bell and Eina went to the upper floors of Babel to buy new equipment. Bell found and bought a white light-weight breast-plate in a shop. Eina also gave him an additional piece as a gift. On his way home, Bell encountered a hobbit that was being pursued. He tried to protect the hobbit from it's pursuer, and was about to fight him when a waitress from the Hostess of Fertility, Ryuu Lyon, appeared; Stopping the fight. The day after, Bell met a Supporter named Liliruca Arde who introduced herself to him as a member of the Beastman race. She asked if he would make a party with her. After some consideration, Bell agreed, and proceeded to enter the dungeon with her. With Lili's assistance, Bell was able to concentrate more on his actions, and defeat multiple enemies on the 7th floor. After returning to the surface, Bell reported to Eina, telling her he had hired a Supporter. Eina then noticed that Bell's dagger was missing. He frantically searched for it, but to no avail. While searching for his dagger, Bell noticed some a commotion, where he found Lili, Ryuu and Syr. Lili become intimidated by Ryuu's presence, fleeing the scene. Ryuu returned Bell's dagger, by lying that a hobbit had found it. Bell was ecstatic and thanked her profusely. Bell and Lili continued their partnership. One day, Lili was unable to come to the dungeon, due to a certain commitment. Bell used this opportunity to return the basket that Syr had used for the breakfast she'd given him. After apologizing to Seal for his actions, Bell considered ordering a meal to make up for it. Syr asked him if he was resting for today. Bell told her that he was unmotivated to go to the dungeon. Syr then recommended that he fill his spare time with reading, and gave him a book that had been left by a customer. Bell read the book, unaware that the book was a Grimoire; allowing Bell to acquired the magic skill: Fire Bolt. Upon learning this new magic skill, Bell became extremely excited, and immediately headed into the dungeon. He recklessly used the magic without knowing the repercussions. After many consecutive uses, Bell fainted; the magic had exhausted his Mental Power. He later woke up and noticed that he was enjoying a lap pillow from Aiz. Recognizing this, he immediately ran away. Bell returned to his headquarters and was then informed of the book's true nature; shocked at it's power and price. He later went to the pub once again, and asked for advice from Mia. Mia told him that everything was fine and to just accept what happened. On his way to the dungeon, Bell noticed some men harassing Lili. One of the men tried to bribe Bell into helping them trap Lili. Bell auto-matically refused. Both of them entered the dungeon, but this time, Lili suggested for them to go as far as the 10th floor. Reassuring Bell that he would be able to handle it with his experience and magic. Lili gave Bell a new weapon, for extra trust. When they reached the 10th floor, Bell was pitted against two Ogres, one after another; able to beat them using his weapons and magic. After defeating the monsters, he noticed that Lili was missing. As well as discovering ''processed meats lying around. These acted as lures for monsters. Bell then noticed that multiple Ogres were approaching and readied himself for battle. Before the fight began, an arrow hit Bell's pouch where the Hestia Knife was kept; it sailed away from him. Lili then appeared, and stole his dagger. Bell was shocked, but managed to defeat all of the monsters. Although he was hit several times, he managed to survive, but lost the piece of armor Eina had given him. Bell immediately went after Lili, and was able to save her from a large group of Killer Ants. Lili was flabbergasted that Bell had saved her, even after she had stole, cheated, and lied to him. Bell just replied saying, "he did so because she's a girl, and because she's Lili." After things had settled two days later, Bell and Lili restarted their partnership. Volume 3 The day after Bell and Lili reformed their partnership, they lounged at an open air cafe. Discussing Lili's current situation of being considered "dead" to her familia, the Soma Familia. Skill : When Bell was saved from the Minotaur by Aiz, Bell developed a desire to become as strong as her. As a result, he gained the skill, Realise Phrase. This skill accelerates his growth as long as his feelings do not waver. The strength of its effects is directly associated with the strength of his feelings. A rare ability. : The right to charge for an action. Light gathers into Bell's hand -Though, because he was concentrating on his hand at the time, it is unknown whether or not he can focus it to other parts of the body- based on his feelings of wanting to be a Hero. Demonstrated in volume 4 during his brief battle with the infant dragon, when he fired off an Argonaut charged Fire Bolt. Another rare ability. Luck: Luck will become better -According to Goddess Hestia-. It is thought to be something like Divine Protection. Eina's hypothesis is that it may be an extraordinary talisman that unknowingly activates its effect; and may be borrowing the Goddess' power to protect the user. An example of Bell's Luck ability in use, may have occurred when he and his party of consisting of Welf and Lily, encountered the infant Dragon; which is said to be an extremely rare and "lucky" encounter. Also a rare ability. Magic Fire Bolt: A Speed Cast type magic. Bell is capable of firing off a bolt of fire instantly from his hands upon calling it's name. -whether he can use it with other parts of his body remains to be seen-. Obtained in volume 3, after reading a rare magical book, left behind by Goddess Freya in the Hostess of Fertility. Trivia *Became the "World's Fastest" by achieving Level 2 in a month and a half. *Bell is currently in love with Aiz Valenstein. *Bell's grandfather gave him the advice to become an adventurer to meet girls. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Adventurers Category:Hestia Familia